Baby, You're so Smooth
by sweetescape-x
Summary: BN. Some mentions of BL. Brooke and Nathan are secretly in love with each other. But,they could never actually be together. Oneshot.


Baby, You're So Smooth.

**Nathan's POV.**

January 7

1:58 am. His watch that was on his wrist said. 2 more minutes. 2 more minutes and he would see her beautiful face. Standing alone in the small park next to the biggest maple tree there, waiting for her. He was going to confess his idea to her. The idea that could change both of their futures.

_January 5_

_My dearest Nathan,_

_Why do we have to keep this a secret? I need you here with me. As I'm writing to you, Lucas is lying naked next to me and I can't take seeing him instead of you. Why do we need to follow honor? Why can't our parents just get along and we could be together like we wish. I love you, not him. How I wish our parents would only see our love for each other. I want to run away with you and leave this place and never come back. Every time I see you in the halls in school, I need to hold back from running up to you and just letting you hold me. But I know one thing that's for sure, no one would approve of our love. Sending letters to you and waiting after school to slide them in the crack of your locker is making me lose my mind. Why do we even send letters to each other anyway?_

_I want to walk around the park and hold your hand. I want to eat in a restaurant and eat with you. I want to go to parties with you and be drunk enough so you would take me home. I want you just to hold me and kiss me. But I know it would never be._

_Love,_

_Brooke._

**Brooke's POV.**

"How long has this been going on?" my boyfriend who was recommended by my parents asks me. He was holding the box of all the letters my Nathan gave to me. All 187 of them were in the hands of the last person Nathan and I wanted to find out about us.

"I don't know what in the world you are talking about darling." I said calmly even though I know exactly what he is talking about.

"I read all of them so you can stop pretending. How could I not see this coming? You're in love with Nathan Scott. I should have known you were with me but your heart was with Nathan." Lucas says as he paces back and forth on my bedroom floor.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way. No one is supposed to find out about this at all." Brooke started crying.

"Why? Why couldn't you tell me? You just had to wait until I find all the letters on how much you wish he was me? You couldn't save me the heartbreak?" He sat down on the bed and touched his chest where his heart was located at.

"I couldn't tell anyone. Our love is a secret. No one knows about it. If our parents found out, Nathan and I would probably be dead. It gets so hard sometimes you know, not being with the person you love. We kept on waiting for the storm to break out so we could actually be together." Brooke confessed.

"Do you really love him? I mean love him with all your heart?" Lucas asked with a soft voice.

"Yes. I love him so much. I love him enough to take a bullet for him." Brooke answered.

"Then, go have him. If you love him that much, then love him with all your heart. Not just your heart, love him with everything you have. True love comes once in a lifetime. Cherish what you have with him." He smiled. She looked at the clock on her wall. It read, 1:58 am.

"I need to go. I'm meeting him." Brooke said whit her stare still on the wall clock.

"Go. Show him how much you love him." He went to her bedroom door and opened it for her.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me be me and thank you for letting me be with him even if no body else would not let me." She smiled genuinely and went out her door.

_January 6_

_Dear Brooke,_

_I want to hear you say my name. I long for you to be with me instead of Lucas. I wish it was me lying next to you. I hate us, being a secret. I want to show the whole world how much I love you. I really want to show our parents how much I love you._

_We send letters to each other because it makes it seem so real. You can cherish these letters until the end of time. It's so old-fashioned. You see, I have this theory. Boy meets girl and falls madly in love with her but boy doesn't get girl. Girl gets another boy. The boy's world is shattered. Now can you guess who is boy one and who is boy 2? How about the girl? Who is she portraying?_

_Come meet me tomorrow at 2 am in the park. I'll be waiting next to the biggest maple tree there. Come if you really are in love with me. Come if you really want to be with me. Come if you really want to be set free._

_Love,_

_Your Nathan._

**Nathan's POV.**

2:01 am. I looked at my watch and it read 2:01. What if she doesn't show? Maybe I made a mistake.

I then hear a crackling noise coming from behind. I turn around and I see this beautiful petite girl. I come up to her and wrap my arms around her small waist.

"I knew you would come. I felt in my heart. You would never leave me." I whisper in her ear. She comes to face me and I can tell she has been crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Lucas knows. He knows about us." She confesses.

"How? Are we going to get caught? Baby I'm scared. I can't believe it has gotten this bad." I say worried someone might find us.

"He found the box of letters you gave to me that I kept. All 187 of them. But it's okay. He said I could be free. He said that if I loved you so much, that I should be with you." She said relived.

"Baby, that's great. I love you so much." I reply sounding relieved. I hug her with all my love.

"Now. Why did you want me to meet you here?" She chuckled.

"Well, you know Brooke, how much I love you and how much I would do just to be with you, right?" I started.

"Yeah. And?" She asked impatiently. I fished something from my pocket and pulled it out. I then got down on one knee.

"And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. What I am saying is, Brooke Davis, would you be my beautiful wife and be the mother of my future children?" I ask just like I have been practicing in the mirror earlier.

"Yes. I would love to." She says as jumps in my arms.

"You take my breath away, you know that?" I ask charmingly.

"Baby. Sometimes you are so smooth. It makes me fall even more for you." She smiled and leaned closer to my lips. I finally got to taste the love of my future wife, Brooke D. Scott.


End file.
